Till Death, We Part
by Link234521
Summary: Warning: This is NOT an ending to Skyfall. The Link used in this one is Skyward Sword Link and a different Link from Skyfall. Rated T for language and killing.


**Hello again. I know that I've haven't been updating _Skyfall_ for a LONG TIME now, but rest assured; I am working on chapter 8 on as we speak. Also, I'd like to thank ****MeikoSakine** **for reviewing Skyfall. I read her three Zelda FanFictions and thought it was amazing, even though I'm 13 and one of her FanFictions were rated "M" (Get it? "M", as in "M", James Bond's Commanding Officer in James Bond 007? HAHAHAHAHA! I'm a riot, aren't I? I mean it. When I was at elementary, my jokes made everyone laugh and are friends with me that fast. Sigh, but those times are long gone).** **I was reading many tragedy FanFictions of The Legend of Zelda and Kingdom Hearts lately regarding Link and Zelda, also Sora and Kairi, my two favorite TLOZ and Kingdom Hearts characters and thought; "Why not make one?" First of all, this is a oneshot story, which means that this FanFiction is NOT, repeat; NOT, connected to Skyfall or Casino Royale (the other FanFictions that I posted in my profile) in any way or form. This is a separate story with Skyfall's signature time, location, and time along with Kingdom Hearts II's Memory's Skyscraper location, and a new idea called "TimeFrame", which tells when the event happens when the either the Time, Place, and Location is labeled "Unknown". This will focus on Link ONLY. Sora and Kairi aren't making an appearance due to the fact that this is a Link and Zelda only story, but they **_**will**_** be referenced. Anyway, let's get on with this, shall we?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or The Legend of Zelda. They belong to Square Enix and Nintendo.**

* * *

**Timeframe: Present, Nightfall**

**Day: Unknown**

**Time: Unknown**

**Location: Memory's Skyscraper**

It was a rainy night. Rain kept pouring from the black sky, making a fine and thin mist to rise on the paved ground. The whole city was quiet and dark. The buildings still lit. A boy no older than 16, was walking down the streets. He was wearing a black coat with a hood and a waist-high slit going up the back. It had a large zipper that fastens at the top and zips down to seal the coat with silver drawstrings for the hood decorated with a large silver bead along with a silver chain ornament adorned with four large cylindrical silver beads that fastens into a loop around the collarbone region. The past event that happened on the same day tonight still haunted him up to this rainy night.

**-Memory-**

**Timeframe: Past, earlier today **

**Day: Unknown**

**Time: Unknown**

**Location: Unknown**

He was fighting with a man with a black coat with a hood and a waist-high slit going up the back. It had a large zipper that fastens at the top and zips down to seal the coat with silver drawstrings for the hood decorated with a large silver bead along with a silver chain ornament adorned with four large cylindrical silver beads that fastens into a loop around the collarbone region. There in the air, was his most loved person, her life being drained slowly.

"You see boy? You'll never be able to save her now. Not even with your pathetic Keyblade." The man said with a smile.

The boy was tightening his grip on his sword in anger. "I won't allow you to do this. Even if I die saving her life, she will live on to tell the tale. LEAVE HER ALONE!" The boy yelled in anger as he jumped up and struck his opponent with his sword. He missed and turned around to face him. He pulled out the sword on his back and was holding two swords.

The opponent was laughing. "YES! THE SPELL IS COMPLETE!" The opponent said in triumph as he disappeared. He heard his loved one screaming at the top of her lungs in pain.

"NO!" The boy yelled. He saw his loved one falling from where she was floating. He dropped his swords and jumped up to catch her. At that moment, he felt a sharp pain in his head when he landed with her body.

"Link…. I- I'm sorry. I failed you." The girl said as she placed her hand on the boy now known as Link, "You'll be… better off now without me." She let go.

Link quickly grabbed her hand. "No, NO! I'm not! Zelda, I love you! Please don't leave me!" Link said, crying.

"Link… Sometimes, we have to move on; even when we lose the one we love the most. I know that your Friend and my Sister died as well. My time is near. Link, I have to part." Zelda said as her whole body was being incased in crystal with Link seeing it. "It's too late… To undo all of this; including yours and mine's mistakes. Goodbye, Link. I'm glad I got to meet you and Sora. You two were mine and Kairi's best friends." She looked into Link's blue eyes. "That's the truth. Never forget. May we meet again in another life." Those were her final words. She closed her eyes as Link's eyes opened wide and held her hand. The crystal encasing her was now covering her. Link looked up and watched her disintegrated remains float in the sky. Link looked down and a charm was on the ground. It was Zelda's good luck charm that she always carried. He touched it and a memory inside it played. It was a memory of her looking at Link and smiling. _"Link… When the time comes; you'll always remember me, no matter if I live or die. Please be strong for me. Your courage will always be with you and so will I, my Sister and your Friend, no matter how much you want to give up."_

"Zelda…" Link shed a tear. The tear fell to Zelda's charm.

"Link, I'm sorry you lost your loved one." A voice said. Link turned to see who said that. He saw a woman in her twenties with red hair and eyes with a pale face. She walked up to Link and placed a hand on his shoulder in comfort, kneeling down to see Link's face. "Link, this is no time to be mourning Zelda. Your Friend died saving his loved one too." Link was looking at the woman in the eyes, then taking her hand off his shoulder and stood up, taking Zelda's good luck charm with him, and ran away. "Link; as always. He and his Friend." The woman said, standing up and walking away.

**-End of Memory. Back to present.-**

"Never again." Link said as he stopped right in front of the skyscraper. He heard a noise and turned his head.

_"Heartless."_ He thought. He saw a dark puddle and saw a creature black as night far beyond his worst fears with yellow eyes rise from the puddle. He saw more of the creatures rise from the ground and surround him in every direction. He looked up at the top of the skyscraper and saw a man looking down at him. He looked at his surroundings and the monsters surrounding him and drawed out two Keyblades. On his left was his personal Keyblade; Ultima Master Sword. The Keyblade was a fusion of his Master Sword and his Friend's Keyblade. The other was an unusual Keyblade. The guard was circular and was jagged around the edges with black, gray, gold, and white. The shaft was colored navy blue, black, and gold, also incredibly thin along with two diamond-shaped bumps. The edge of the blade was rectangular and had four golden, night-black, and navy blue short, blunt spikes. The keychain was Zelda's good luck charm.

_"Zelda… I will set this right." _ Link spun the Keyblades above his head and made them collide, setting off sparks. The man watching him tilted his head toward the sky. The clouds above the area were moved, revealing a meteor shower. A heart symbol in purple flames surrounded Link. The monsters began to attack him, but when they jumped at him, he slashed the monster, destroying it. He kept on slashing at the Heartless in rage and gritted his teeth at the same time, jumping as he struck. When he landed, he held his personal Keyblade in a side slash position where the other was raised above his head. He kicked one of the Heartless and continued slashing. He saw a couple of Heartless jumping up. He back-flipped from where he stood; Ultima Master Sword turned from forward to backwards and jumped, making the Heartless miss their target. The other Heartless jumped up and Link was slashing them to nothing, he threw his Keyblades at the Heartless above him. The Keyblades thrown returned to Link like boomerangs in the exact position he used when he jumped up. He back-flipped from the middle of the area where he fought the Heartless to the skyscraper's stairway, still in the same position when he was on the ground. He saw more Heartless coming from the skyscraper's structure. He jumped up to the windows with the help of the Keyblades he held. He ran up the skyscraper and began slashing the Heartless in front of him. The man was looking down at Link. Link was preparing to throw his Memories Of Old. He threw it, killing the Heartless and the man jumped down from where he stood and grabbed Memories Of Old. He saw the memory that Link saw and gasped. Link saw his reaction and soon enough, the two were next to each other; one diving and the other running up the skyscraper. Link saw what he looked like; a teen older than him with the exact same clothing he wore, had white hair, and wore a black blindfold. He eventually reached the top of the skyscraper. Link saw the man fighting the Heartless and dove to where he was fighting. The two were back-to-back when they fought the Heartless and back-stepped from each other.

"YOU KILLED HER!" Link screamed.

"What are you talking about? I didn't kill anyone!" The man said.

"YOU'RE LYING! I SAW YOU KILL HER BY DRAINING HER LIFE WITH MY OWN EYES!" Link looked at his Keyblade. "I promised to protect her…."

"Listen: I didn't kill her; I took care of her while she was unconscious." The man said, remembering what he did for her.

"I wanted to let her live; not me. I don't deserve to live. Not even him. After what we did for them…"

The man looked at the Keyblade he was holding. "Him? You mean Sora, your Friend? And them? You mean Zelda and Kairi? It's a struggle to remember their names now, isn't it?" Link looked at the man.

"I WANT ZELDA BACK! I WANT MY LIFE BACK!" Link took a fighting stance.

"You do realize that if you want her back, you have to give up your life for hers, even when you can never come back to life." The man continued.

"SHUT UP!" Link yelled. They fought each other, each taking blow for blow until the man was defeated.

"WHY?! WHY DO YOU HAVE THE KEYBLADE?!" The man asked in fury. Link swung his Keyblade, still remembering the times when he, his Friend, along with Zelda and Kairi ate ice-cream at the top of a castle.

"SHUT UP!" Link swung his weapon high above his head. Before he could finish the man's life, he quickly stood up and struck first, making Link stagger, Ultima Master Sword disappearing, and made the hood covering his head open, revealing his face. The man walked to where Link lied. He had Memories Of Old in his hand. He took a stance where he was about to end Link's life, instead; he threw Memories Of Old next to him. He gasped. He saw him getting up and taking Memories Of Old, then slashing at him, missing the strike. He ran up to the man in rage. The man summoned a ball of energy and threw it at Link, but Link cut it in half. Link jumped up and did a horizontal slash, he missed, and did a side slash, missing again.

"WHY DON'T YOU QUIT?!" Link yelled to the man.

"Come on, Link. I thought you were stronger than that." The man said.

"Huh? Get real, Riku. Look which one of us is winning." Link gasped.

"So it's true: you and Sora really don't remember me anymore. Guess DiZ was right after all." The man said.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU!" Link summoned Ultima Master Sword again. He ran up to Riku and jumped slightly, Keyblades slashing from left to right, Riku side-stepped, allowing Link to strike when he let his guard down. Riku blocked the attack, feeling some of the strike. "HOW MAY TIMES DO I HAVE TO BEAT YOU?!" Link yelled.

"All right. You've left me with no other choice." Riku said, kneeling in pain.

"What?" Link asked, still keeping his guard on.

"I have to release the power in my heart-" Riku said, removing his blindfold. "The dark power that I've been holding back." Link prepared for what's about to happen. "Even… If it changes me forever." Riku screamed in rage. A dark aura surrounded Riku. When the aura faded, in his place was a man with white hair with three spikes on the top and the side of the hair, a Heartless on his back, and wore the same clothing that Riku wore. The man disappeared and appeared in front of Link, the Heartless grabbing and squeezing him. The squeeze that the Heartless was doing to Link was being too unbearable, he let go of Ultima Master Sword and Memories Of Old, making them disappear when they fell on the ground. Link's left hand lit up, causing a golden light to start glowing. Riku began screaming when he saw the light. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO….." The man said as he disappeared in the golden light. After Link regained consciousness, he saw that Riku was gone.

"It's time to take care of unfinished business." Link said, brushing the coat he wore. Link then held his hands in a holding position. Soon enough, both Ultima Master Sword and Memories Of Old appeared in both of his hands. Link took off the Keychain that was on Memories Of Old, then reverting to Kingdom Key; it's original look.

"Zelda… I promise; I will set this all right. I will set the Path of Time to it's original state; not this nightmare. Even if I die, I'll always meet you, Kairi, and Sora in another life." Link held the charm to his chest, and then walked away.

**Timeframe: Present, the next morning**

**Day: Unknown**

**Time: Unknown**

**Location: MI6 Headquarters**

Someone was knocking on a door. "007! Are you in there?" The woman that Link met when Zelda died was pounding her fist on Link's office. She then placed her hand on the knob and discovered that it was unlocked. "That's funny; 007 never leaves his office door unlocked." The woman said as she entered the room. It was empty. There was nothing but the desk that Link always sat in. She walked up to the desk to see a letter on the desk. _**"To: "M"."**_ It read on the cover. "M" opened the letter and read it.

_**"M; if you are reading this; this means that I'm resigning both my Double-0 status and retiring permanently, even though I'm under the age of 45, effective immediately. Because of the recent events that transpired and affected my life, I am going to be living a normal life and never return to MI6 ever again. If you understand the pain that I'm dealing with, burn this letter and remove me from the MI6 database for good.**_

_**From: Link Bond, the most trustworthy Double-0 Agent in both MI6 and your life.**_

_**P.S; Don't tell Moneypenny about this because she can't stand the idea of me retiring at a young age like me retiring at 16."**_

M was reading it letter over again and again. _"007…"_ She took out a cigarette lighter and ignited it under the letter that her best Double-0 Agent wrote. The flames engulfed the letter and turned it into a black piece of paper. She examined the desk and saw both Zelda and Kairi's good luck charms on the desk. She took them and exited the recently-resigned Double-0 Agent's office. She took out the key and locked Link's office until the next 007 arrives. "Goodbye, 007." She said as she took out the label off the slot and ripped it to shreds, walking to her own office and deleting Link's existence as a Double-0, even his Friend's for good.


End file.
